This invention relates generally to a sliding bolt locking device and, more particularly, to such a device specifically suited for use with enclosures having hinged doors.
Various kinds of locks have been devised for use with enclosures having sliding doors. Generally the lock is mounted on the hinged door and has a locking member that engages the enclosure in a locked position to prevent relative movement between the enclosure and the door. Although functionally effective, prior locks of this type have been either costly per se or costly to assemble.
The object of this invention, therefore, is to provide an improved, less expensive bolt lock for use with enclosures having hinged access doors.